Love will Exceed
by The Mischievous Little Fox
Summary: In a certain time of the year, all the young Exceeds transform to humans. And it was in this time that the princess of Exceeds was revealed! Happy and Lector's emotions try to outgrow each other and confess to the princess their feelings before it is too late! Which of the two shall win her heart, and reach the unreachable heaven? Love triangle! HappyxCarlaxLector
1. Chapter 1-Solar Eclipse

**Chapter 1-Solar Eclipse**

Under the light of the full moon, everything seems to be at peace in the quiet town of Magnolia. All the townspeople are asleep, except for a certain guild. Just right behind Cardia Cathedral stands the number one guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail. But even though it is already 11:49 in the night and everybody else is asleep, the guild is still wide awake. Why? Because they are partying for whatever sort of reason. But amid all the fun, one of the guild members is missing.

The full moon was out tonight and the sky was giving off a faint glow, but this night is brighter than usual. Tonight was the night of the annual Solar Eclipse.

A certain cat was under the light of the moon, drowning in his own thoughts.

"Happy?"

A female voice called out, and the cat turned to his back, not knowing who to expect. But it turned out be one of his fellow guildmates, and a fellow Exceed as well, but the person was his long-time rush, Carla.

"Carla…" Happy replied, not knowing what to say. "You're missing all the fun inside. Why are you here?" Carla asked Happy.

"To be honest, I don't even know."

An awkward silence filled the air, and when Happy was about to break the ice, a new voice entered their ears.

"Ah. Here you two are. I've been looking for you."

Happy and Carla turned to their backs and saw a 16-year-old, raven-haired girl with her bangs covering her left eye. She is wearing a three-fourths, violet, collared shirt. Along with it, a neon orange vest with the guild insignia. And she is wearing light-brown pedal-shorts, paired with brown boots with orange designs. This girl is one of their guildmates, Natzumi Takuyumi.

"Natzumi… what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the party?" Happy asked Natzumi, in which she replied.

"Yes, I was supposed to be at the party but I need to tell you guys something. I was going to tell Pantherlily as well, but he's with Gajeel in the mountains for their training."

"Then what is it you're going to tell us?" Carla asked with obvious curiosity. And just when Natzumi was about to answer Carla, the moon blocked the sun, thus announcing the solar eclipse.

"It's time…" Were the only words that escaped Natzumi's mouth.

"What do you mean "it's time"?!" Carla stood up, panicking.

"Oh, you'll find out sooner or later…" The girl said with a smirk.

"What does she mean Carla?" Happy stood up and asked at Carla, panicking as well.

And as soon as Happy asked his question, his whole body started to glow.

"What's happening? Why is my body glowing?" Happy asked to particularly no one.

"That's the solar eclipse' effect on your body… you can take a look at Carla if you want."

Happy decided to follow what just said and took a look at Carla is… or at least where she used to be.

Instead of seeing the white Exceed, Happy saw a beautiful white-haired girl standing at where Carla was a while ago.

"Carla?!" Happy asked in confusion, but upon hearing his voice, he became more confused.

Instead of his usual high-pitched voice, a more masculine voice came out of his mouth. When he heard his voice, he covered his mouth in utter shock. And when he checked the thing that covered his mouth, he saw it to be a human hand instead of his sky-blue paw.

So much to take in, so much to understand, for some reason, the two fainted just outside the guild's doors.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I suck at endings, please forgive me! Anways, there's the first chapter! Sorry if I made my OC show up too soon. -_-"

And please don't be angry with me, this is my first fanfic, you know?

Sorry for all the flaws and mistakes, but, hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

Please review, but no flames please! Reviews make my work better!

Thanks for reading! Fox here, and peace out! ^w^v


	2. Chapter 2-Transformation

Chapter 2-Transformation

On the way to the guild hall, loud running footsteps can be heard. Even though the guild is noisy, the loud slamming of the doors echoed throughout the room.

The remaining awake (and not drunk) members of Fairy Tail looked at the doors, and saw Natzumi out of breath, and when they're about to ask Natzumi what happened, she shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Guys! I need your help! It's an emergency!"

Those who still have their consciousness have heard the call of distress and came with her to the guild's garden. Those who came with Natzumi were Romeo, Lisanna, Mirajane and Asuka (the other members were either asleep or drunk).

As they arrived in the garden, the four other guild members saw two persons, a girl and a boy, lying on the ground, out cold. Confusion and fear enveloped the four of them.

"Natzumi… what happened here?" Lisanna asked with a grave look in her eyes.

"Don't act as if this is a scene in a detective story. You're overreacting Lisanna. Anyways, we should take them to the Infirmary…" Natzumi replied with a tone of sarcasm in her voice, which made Lisanna pout a bit.

But that didn't lift the serious atmosphere between them. As they prepared to lift the two, the four mages were expecting an explanation from the young mage the next day.

~~~~~*Next day*~~~~~

The next day arrived ever so quickly and at the break of dawn, the first mages to wake up were Natsu and Wendy, but worry entered their minds first. Happy and Carla were nowhere to be found and the two have already searched the guild and its surroundings, but found no sight, scent or clue to the whereabouts of the two Exceeds.

When the two dragonslayers returned to the guild hall to prepare a search party for a thorough search of the town, they found Natzumi, behind the counter, signaling them to approach her.

As the two arrived, the raven-haired girl went straight to the point.

"So, have you found Happy and Carla yet?"

But the only answer she got was a shake of the head from Wendy, which was then followed by Natsu's question.

"Do you have an idea on where they might be, Natzumi?"

"Well, if you want to know, then come with me. You two might find something interesting." Natzumi said as she went through a door beside the counter. Nervous and uneasy, the two dragonslayers followed Natzumi.

As they went through the door, Natsu and Wendy were surprised that they were in a well-lit hall, instead of a cold, damp staircase(so much for clichés anyway). Along the way, Natsu picked up the scent of a certain someone.

"Oh!" Natsu said after he picked up the scent. After hearing his exclamation, Wendy's curiosity rose to the surface.

"Did you get someone's scent, Natsu-san?" Wendy asked, knowing the skills of Natsu's nose.

The pink-haired teen replied with a bit of seriousness in his voice.

"Yeah, but more importantly, its Happy and Carla's scent…"

The bluenette was shocked at the revelation, but before she could even utter a word, Natsu rampaged a little bit and asked Natzumi a question with a serious tone in his voice.

"Where are the two of them, Natzumi?"

The girl in front of them simply used one word to answer.

"Infirmary…"

After hearing what their fellow guildmate told them, shock, anxiety and fear took over them. As Natsu and Wendy were left speechless, Natzumi took advantage of the situation and reassured them with a smile on her face.

"It's okay, they're safe you guys. You don't have to worry anymore."

Hearing that, left a smile on the two dragonslayers' faces. After that silence took over them, as they walked a little bit more in the hallway, then turned right, and the door of the Infirmary was in front of them.

"That was fast. I didn't know the Infirmary was here." Natsu commented as soon as they arrived.

"You didn't know because you never had to go to the Infirmary, Natsu-nii…." Natzumi replied as soon as she heard Natsu's remark, which made Wendy giggle, and the other dragonslayer pout.

The raven-haired girl knocked at the door thrice, and after knocking, a cheerful Mirajane opened the door and welcome the trio. After asking permission to get in, the three went inside.

The two dragonslayers went in first, Natzumi stayed behind at the door to talk to Mirajane. The two gazed at their surroundings, and they realized that the Infirmary's structure kept on changing, considering the fact that the guild hall was destroyed several times. It isn't really huge but it can accommodate 15 patients at the most.

After they scanned the place, the beds covered by the curtains caught their eye. Two beds, it seems, were occupied by the silhouettes of the patients.

Unable to hold her curiosity, Wendy asked Natzumi and Mirajane.

"Ano… Natzumi-san, Mira-san, other beds are open and are ready to be used… but why are these two beds covered? And, who are the patients?"

But before she could even answer, Natsu interrupted her with a serious tone.

"Natzumi… why the hell is Happy's scent lingering in the room?!"

But she answered in one simple sentence.

"Those two… are Happy and Carla…"

* * *

Author's Notes: Gomenasai~~~! I'm so sorry it took sooo long to update, I'm so sorry please forgive me! TT^TT

The semestral break ended as soon as it started, and I was so busy with school projects. So... to make up for you guys, I will be doing a double, no! Triple! Chapter! Update this December, all before Christmas! =w=

Okay! Let's not get carried away, shall we? Explanation time!

You guys may be wondering why Natsu and Wendy can't pick up Happy and Carla's scent on the outside of the guild, while they can on the inside, right? The answer is simple, air(or wind) travels a lot more often on the outside than on the inside, thus dispersing the scent overnight.

It was a bit hard getting over this chapter, but, thank you for reading chapter 2, chapter 3 is gonna come out soon! So, look out!

Fox here, and peace out yo!^w^v


	3. Chapter 3-Confusion

"Those two… are Happy and Carla."

The Infirmary fell into silence, and rang to the ears of Natsu, Wendy, and Mirajane, only to be followed by Natsu's late reaction.

"WHAAAT?! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME!?"

"Lower your voice, Natsu-nii! Or else those two will wake up!"

Natzumi scolded Natsu, putting a finger on her lips to show them that she was serious.

"Natzumi-san… if they're in the Infirmary, something bad must've happened to them, right?"

Wendy asked with anxiousness and fear.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM, NATZUMIII!?"

Natsu shouted with rage, as he held Natzumi by the collar, with his voice echoing throughout the Infirmary, but miraculously, the two did not wake up.

"Wanna know why?"

Natzumi calmly asked Natsu, after receiving her response, he calmed down a bit and nodded to question.

Seeing his answer, Natzumi gave a sigh of relief and began to talk.

"Okay. First, put me down. Second, let's all sit down the couch 'cause this is a long story."

The pink-haired dragon-slayer did as what he was told, and so did the bluenette.

"Mira-san, could you please leave us? This is quite a personal matter."

Natzumi requested Mirajane, but as soon as Mirajane heard the question, she answered Natzumi back.

"Oh? Did I hear that correct? If I remember correctly, you still owe me an explanation Natzumi."

Mirajane answered with a black aura surrounding her.

"O-oh yeah… I almost forgot… please, have a seat." Natzumi answered nervously, knowing the consequences of making Mirajane angry.

* * *

As soon as everyone was seated, Natzumi began explaining the situation.

"Alright. Here goes nothing. As you can see, Carla and Happy are out cold and their silhouettes on the curtains are a little "different" from before. Well that form is not their cat form anymore. They transformed to humans."

"Is that even possible, Natzumi-san?"

"It **is** possible, Wendy. It even happened now."

"So, why are they human?"

"Because of the Solar Eclipse last night, Natsu-nii."

"The Solar Eclipse?" The three repeated.

"What about the Solar Eclipse?" Mirajane asked, then Natzumi continued her explanation.

"After the Exceeds arrived in Earthland, those Exceeds who have come of age turn to humans every solar eclipse, only to turn back at the next solar eclipse. I'm sure Pantherlily is at the same dilemma as well."

"So meaning… they're like this until the next solar eclipse?"

"Exactly, Wendy."

After confirming what Natzumi said, Natsu began to talk.

"Ahahaha! Um… Natzumi, sorry for being aggressive a while ago… I never knew you could explain the situation in full detail! Ahahaha! Who told you that, by the way?"

"Oh, don't worry about that Natsu-nii, I understand you. And Queen Shagotte was the one who told me about it. She said it has been at least fourteen years since they released the one hundred eggs to Earthland. So, she's expecting this might happen to all the Exceeds. And… this only happened during the time we were on Tenroujima. Plus, she was about to tell you guys, but she couldn't find the right timing, as we are always busy. To be honest, it was only yesterday that she conveyed the message to me."

Everyone was stunned and amazed at the explanation. But before their conversation can go any further, a voice, belonging to a boy, cut through the silence of the Infirmary, screaming.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Here ya go! There's Chapter 3! It was originally gonna be a part of Chapter 2, but then, it would be very long won't it? I don't wanna bore you guys.

Anyways! Thank you for reading! And also, I'm planning to do a Chapter 3.5, which **YOU GUYS** (the readers), get to ask any questions about my OC, Natzumi!

And if you do, please review your questions(and your comments)! I will post that chapter before New Year's Eve!Apart from that, thank you so much!

Advanced Merry Christmas & A Happy New Year to all of you!

Fox here, Merry Christmas, peace out everyone! ^w^v


End file.
